Ink Ribbons
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Sometimes, when we can't tell the ones we care about our deepest thoughts, we turn to something else that will listen: the typewriter. A collection of 'save files' made by certain characters in Resident Evil.
1. Save File 01: Steve

Ink Ribbons

- - -

Save File 01: Steve

---

After shutting the door tightly behind him, the tattered Steve Burnside limped across the room and searched the random drawers in the palace study for any healing items. He let out a huge sigh of relief when his hands caught on to a bottle of First Aid Spray. Gripping the white bottle tightly in his hand, he slouched to the floor and leaned his weight against an expensive sturdy panel of a well-furnished desk.

"Stupid Ashford family…they're the ones responsible for my family's death…using all their money from bio-terrorist experiments to purchase shit like this!" Steve gritted his teeth as a hot surge of pain shot through his elbow after he jammed it into the side of the desk, causing many files and sheets to scatter above him. He watched with an empty stare as the white papers rained above his head before landing slowly and gracefully on the floor beside him. The many documents reminded him of his father's mistakes. Even though Steve was furious with his father, there was a part of him that would always love him no matter how stupid he had been. As he placed his submachine guns carefully on the floor to treat his wounds, he couldn't control the hot tears rolling past his closed eyes. He didn't want to hold the weapon that had killed his own flesh and blood, his own father, but the submachine guns were the only defense he had against the undead on the island.

He gently sprayed the liquid on to the bleeding gash on his right arm as scarcely as he could. Healing items were hard to find, and he wanted to conserve as much of them as possible. "I should probably save some for Claire…" he said to himself in between his soft sniffles. He was somewhat surprised that those words left his mouth so fluidly with such confidence. He hadn't known the stranger for more than a couple of hours at most, but he immediately felt a close connection to her and went as far as shooting his own father in an effort to rescue her.

Steve turned around and placed the bottle on the table. He had only used a small amount for himself for fear that Claire was in greater danger than he was. The wound on his arm continued to throb, but most of the pain ebbed away due to the medicinal spray. He would just have to suck it up and endure the lessened pain. After roughly drying his eyes with his good arm, he stood up.

When he heard low moans coming from the other side of the door, he instinctively grabbed his submachine guns, but the weight of the weapon was too much of a burden on his injured arm.

"Damn," he cursed loudly as he dropped his weapon on the desk and shook his arm to relieve the throbbing sensation. He held his breath and waited for the footsteps of the undead to move closer to the door. When their low moans and light footsteps faded, he sighed with relief and threw himself against a soft padded study chair. It certainly felt nice to sit again after running through rooms after rooms trying to piece together the complicated puzzles left by the twisted Ashford twins.

"Just a few minutes…" he said aloud, mentally promising himself that he would spend no more than just a couple of minutes trying to rejuvenate.

In front of him, an old-fashioned typewriter caught his attention. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the smooth keys and began poking at them, watching random letters form on the page before him. "Heh…who uses these nowadays anyway?" His fingers moved quicker and more letters started to form on the page. Finally, he decided to stop messing with the keys and placed both of his hands on to the board. Without thinking, his hands took control of his thoughts and manifested them into coherent words on the paper before him.

**Asjdkjkajdkaj dasdlasi sadaskdlak kdlskad**

**I'm trapped in here, hiding from the zombies like a coward because of my stupid injured arm. I guess I have nothing better to do for the next few minutes because I'm sitting here typing away to you. Would you keep my secrets, oh trusty typewriter? Yeah, why wouldn't you?**

**I don't even know what I'm doing. I feel like I have no purpose anymore. I've just killed my own father and it seems impossible to escape from this island. The small little hope I do have of getting of this island is thanks to this stranger girl I met. Her name is Claire Redfield. I thought she was just going to get in my way at first, but she's kind of useful I guess. Surprisingly, she's quite skilled and intelligent and I can't help but wonder if she's had experiences with these undead zombies because she's awfully good with her guns. She said she's looking for her brother. She still has family left…unlike me.**

**I don't want to admit it but there's something special about her that I can't quite put my finger on. There just has to be…I didn't put a bullet through my own father's head to save her for no reason. When I'm with her…I don't feel lonely anymore. Maybe it's because she's the only other human here besides me. Maybe not. I can't help but feel secure and…happy when I'm with her. I find myself checking her out too whenever we're together. She's kinda pretty I suppose…a lot better looking than your average chick. I don't even know why I'm telling you this! I guess I just need someone to talk to and I certainly can't tell Claire! I try to act all cool, but deep down, I'm actually a very shy and introverted person.**

**My arm was hurting like hell, but most of the pain is gone now. That's good because I wanted to save some healing items for Claire. Claire. Why do all my thoughts always go back to her? I guess…even though I'm afraid to admit it, I think I really care a lot about her. Whenever we're fighting together, there's something inside of me that awakens, and it drives me to want to protect her from those monsters. She probably doesn't need my protection, but I can't help but feel this way. That's it! I'm going to promise myself to protect her at all cost. I'm going to be her knight in shining armor even if she doesn't want one. Heh, that has a nice ring to it…Steve, the knight in shining armor. Ugh! What is this? Why do I feel this way about someone I've just met!?**

**You have no idea how frustrated I am right now! Not only do I have to worry about fighting those horrible monsters, but now I have to worry about keeping my hormones in check too!**

**Heh, all jokes aside though…I think I'm really starting to fall for her. Her strength, passion, and determination to survive and get off this island really help motivate me to give it all I've got. We're going to get off this island together.**

**And maybe then, I'll tell her how I feel…**

The last key clicked softly against his ears as he pulled his hands away. He thought about re-reading the random note he had just typed but changed his mind at the very last minute.

"Damn, I don't have time for this!" Flexing his arm to test the magnitude of the pain, he smiled faintly when he didn't feel any pressure that was too overwhelming. He stuffed the First Aid Spray into his pocket and grabbed his submachine guns as he slid across the surface of the desk. He took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob, preparing to face whatever danger that was waiting for him on the other side. He was going to do his best to survive, for her.

"Claire…your knight is coming for you."

---

A/N: I wanted to start with this chapter because I've just finished Code Veronica. The typewriter idea came to me awhile back when I was saving my games. I thought, "Just what do these characters type on the typewriter when the game is saved?" Hehe, so this is just my take on that. I'll be adding more chapters with other characters' thoughts later on so it this will be a collection of 'saved progresses.' As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks! Until next time!


	2. Save File 02: Jill

Ink Ribbons

- - -

Save File 02: Jill

---

Jill took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to keep herself collected and composed as her dexterous fingers were trying their best to expertly load fresh ammo into her exhausted weapons.

"Come on…" she encouraged herself as she noticed her fingers started to shake form the fear and anxiety running through her body. Even taking a quick peek around the corner of her hiding place was a great risk that could mean the end of her life. She sucked in another deep breath as she leaned her body against a cobblestone wall for support. "Damn…so close, come on!!" she grunted as she pushed her last round of bullets into her handgun. "Yes!" Just as she readied her handgun, she heard the sound of a door being knocked down. Retreating from her small hiding area behind a pile of rubble, she turned at the street corner and was met with a horde of zombies. The scent of their dead and rotten flesh made Jill nauseas, and it took all the will she had to not expel the bile tickling the base of her throat.

She pushed her handgun into her holster and pulled out her shotgun. She took a clean aim at the heads of the zombies and pulled the trigger. The recoil from the shot caused her tired hands and arms to falter a bit, but she gripped the weapon tightly to maintain control and fired another shot. The explosion against rotten flesh caused blood to gush in all directions. Their poisonous substance stained Jill's boots but she couldn't worry about that now. She was grateful that at least the rest of her attire was not too badly tainted with the exception of a few random splotches on her miniskirt. As soon as the defeated horde fell to the ground, Jill immediately moved on without even taking a second to catch her breath.

The sound of a heavy thud caused her heart to race at an abnormal rate. She could hear the pounding footsteps drawing closer, and knew exactly what was after her. "Oh God, it's him again!"

_Maybe I can lose him! I can't take him on again! I've already used up a good portion of my ammunition on him during our last battle. How is he still alive!?_

Jill's eyes roamed for any place that could be used as shelter. Her attention fell on an iron door. It was a storage room that she was in earlier, and it was probably going to be the safest hiding spot for her at the moment. Without looking back, she turned the doorknob and thrust herself into the room, locking the door firmly behind her. She moved into the corner of the small dimly lit room and raised her shotgun. Aiming at the door, she waited for the monster to burst into the storage room. Her arms were exhausted from holding the heavy weapon, but she couldn't rest now.

Not when he was out there waiting for her.

She could now hear the thundering footsteps right outside the door as the monster released a devastating roar, "STTTAAAAARRRSSSSSSS!!"

Jill squeezed her eyes shut as the rising crescendo pierced her ears. The scream reverberated through her head, and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't even tell if the creature was still yelling for her or if that one word was so deeply imbedded within her mind that it making her imagine things.

A thick and uneasy silence hung in the tense air as Jill cautiously walked away from the corner. Her weapon was still poised to aim at anything that was going to burst through the small door. She slowly walked to the door and placed her ear against the frame, but all she could hear was her own heart beating heavily against her chest as if it were trying to release itself from her body.

Her hair and body were drenched in cold sweat and dried blood, and she didn't know how much more of the horror she could take. Dropping her shotgun to the floor, she made her way to the abandoned typewriter in the room and inserted a fresh roll of ink ribbon into the machine.

**That thing is still after me. No matter how many times I've tried to kill it, it keeps coming back. My body still feels a bit hot and weak from the virus, but at least I am still alive thanks to Carlos. I didn't know if I could trust him at first, but he saved my life. I really owe him one.**

**Chris, where are you!? You're my partner…I didn't think I could have made it this far alone, but I did. I can't help but think what would have happened if Carlos didn't get the vaccine to me on time. I-I probably would have never seen you again. Would you even be able to find out what happened to me? When I was unconscious from the virus, you were the only thing I could think about. When my fever spiked, all I could see were delirious images of you. Your face, eyes, body…they haunted me. I was in so much pain, and I kept thinking that you were going to be the one who was going to bring me the vaccine and save me. I guess…what I'm trying to say is that I care about you a lot. When I thought I was going to die from the virus…I actually started to cry a bit because I was scared I was never going to see you again. I felt that everything I've fought for was for nothing…and Umbrella might really win in the end. **

**I can't believe you left me behind like this…I'm hurt and angry, but at the same time I understand why you had to leave. Chris, I need to see you again. There's a lot on my mind and I want to tell you everything, in person. I don't even know where you are right now or if you're safe. I don't even know how I'll be able to find you if I get out of here alive.**

**All I know is that I need to see you again. Chris, I hope you're alive out there somewhere. We both have unfinished business that we need to take care of together. Wait for me, and please don't die on me.**

**You know, I just suddenly got a newfound energy to get out Raccoon City alive. I won't let that monster beat me. I didn't survive the mansion incident with you just to get killed by this creature here. **

**The city will be bombed within a few hours, and everything will be gone. Our homes, our beloved police station, our favorite restaurant, our memories here, and this letter…they will all perish with the city.**

**But, I promise I'll still be alive.**

**I'll see you in a bit, Redfield.**

She couldn't explain why she had the sudden urge to type her thoughts out, but it certainly did help her put everything in perspective again. Bathed in blood, sweat, and tears, Jill Valentine had come too far to give up now. Picking up her shotgun, she pushed through the door with a new wave of confidence and strength. Even though her survival seemed bleak at the moment, she was not about to quit anytime soon.

Not when she had to see her old partner again.

---

A/N: I wanted to focus on Jill in this chapter because I've always wondered how she felt when she was lying inside the chapel with the Nemesis poison. This is just my take on that. Hope it was okay! There's more to come, but it might take awhile to update because I need to replay some of the older RE games to get into the characters' mindsets again. Thanks for viewing and please leave a review! ^_^ Until next time!


End file.
